Kira
Kira (b. 11 BBY) is a Codru'Ji Sworddancer who was bought by slavers at a very young age, and has gown up in slavery. She is Force sensitive, but is not aware that she is Force sensitive. She is well versed in the lewd and sometimes violent lifestyle of Nar Shaddaa, but is fairly sheltered from other aspects of the galaxy, such as politics and war. Basic Info Appearance Kira stands at a hundred and fifty eight centimeters tall, which may put her a little bit below most supermodels, but is closer to average for her own race. Her body is well proportioned, and covered in lean, toned muscle, giving her an athletic physique. She has four arms, instead of the more common two, which is the first giveaway sign of her race; Codru'Ji. Her hair is a dark shade of brown, two thin plaits of hair running down either side of her face, and two more running backwards, which are tied with the rest of the hair into a pony tail. Her eyes are a similar shade of deep brown, and by far are the most emotive part of her face. Personality Cheerful, but often quite calm and collected, hard to get down and even harder to keep down. She has a nasty side which she can show from time to time, though she is generally inclined to do what she believes to be 'good' even if sometimes, this includes doing things which are a little bad. Skills Graceful, Agile, and naturally Strong, physically Kira lacks little, though she has never trained extensively in blasters or anything like that. She is also a 'people person' and she enjoys talking to people, but her technical and mechanical skills are almost non-existant, she has not been exposed to that side of the universe all that much, and so she doesn't know the business end of a hydrospanner from a swoop bike's exhaust port. History Parents Kira knows little of her parents, for all they have left her is her name and her genetic makeup. They were once a fairly wealthy family on her home planet of Munto Codru, though they had little political importance. The reason, however, that she does not know her parents is this: She was kidnapped, as is customary, but her parents could not afford the ransom as the kidnappers asked a price that was far too high. Not willing to come to a lower settlement, the kidnappers refused to return Kira. Childhood Kira's early years were spent in captivity. Her parents were unable to afford her ransom, and so her kidnappers kept her. She grew older and they continued looking after her, though the care was devoid of love or compassion, she was merely a commodity that had yet to repay. Eventually, she was sold to an exotic slave trader, as her family was still not able to pay, and the kidnappers wanted some return on what had turned out to be a poor investment of time and money. Adolescence Upon hitting puberty, still in transit in fact between her home planet and her destination, Kira entered the coccoon state which all her her kind did before they matured. This greatly annoyed her captors, who had to put up with a cuccoon in their ship for several weeks, while she matured, which certainly was not so great for busines. However, they were not dissapointed when she emerged, she would obviously grow into a beautiful and graceful woman, and would make a great entertainer, slave and dancing girl with the right training. However, to give her the exotic feel her external appearance demands, they aquired several training holovids of her own species, sworddancers. She picked up the moves exceptionally fast, and by the time she was barely of legal age, she was sent off to entertain lewd crowds of spacers on the smugglers moon. She learned fast how to manipulate men, and women who leaned that way, though subtle body language and suggestive talk. She also learned that the gentle, graceful movements of her bladedancing could easily be a lethal art if things got too out of hand. Recent History Things would change, however, and it was not long before Kira's talents caught the eye of someone a little less generous. He wanted her for himself, and despite being a dancer for a long time, she had never had to service that sort of client before. However, it was out of her hands and she was soon sold, for the money she was bringing in to the small cantina was nothing compared to the money they'd have lost if they hadn't sold her (Gammorean thugs tend to make people more generous) and soon her slavery turned sour. She was cooped up all day, away from the public eye, he neglected her, unless he wanted something from her. And it is with him that she remains to this day. Force Sensitivity Both of Kira's parents had higher-than-average midichlorians in their blood, but neither was high enough to be truly force sensitive. However, Kira is force sensitive, but she has no idea that she is. She leans towards the light side of the force, but without training, she is still susceptible to the same emotions that all beings are, though she does tend towards more positive emotions. OOC Information I'm in the GMT and I'm in college, so my schedule can be a little sketchy at times. I can usually get on in the evening my time, which translates to late afternoon/early evening EST and i can be on later or earlier on the weekends. Category:Characters Category: Force Sensitives Category: Light Siders